Mine
by Lluca
Summary: Short fluff


Just a one-shot to pass time in between other stories =)

**Mine**

I own nothing (in regards to House M.D anyway).

Please read and review.

Sum: fluff =)

* * *

I was lying next to her. She was sleeping now, exhausted from the night spent going at it like rabbits in the beginning but slowing down to tender lovemaking. I hated the words making love. It sounded sappy and weak but the act itself was amazing with her. This thing we had had been going on for almost six months now starting just after Tritter. I'd wanted to thank her in a way that got her off my back with the guilt but it had turned into so much more.

If I was trying to pretend it wasn't love Wilson's voice would echo in head and give me an amazingly long list of the things I'd turned down to be with Cuddy lately; it had been ages since I'd been home for more than new clothes, I couldn't remember the last time I went out to bowl with him and the list grew longer and longer for every day. Not that Wilson actually knew we were like this. We hadn't told anyone. This was our thing and neither of us wanted the hospital to know. Letting them guess was easier.

She was supposed to drive me nuts but I found myself loving every minute of being with her. She was still infuriating but at home but she was now being herself and it was sexy and challenging rather than just annoying. She wasn't the boss of me here although as always she was still bossy but I didn't mind. I'd found I liked bossy.

I gave her shoulder a kiss and she moaned softly. She was such a strong, determined woman at work but when sleeping and in the comfort of her own home she was so soft and open. I wrapped my arm around her and drew her closer to me. She moaned again and I could feel her stirring, waking up. I should feel sorry I woke with her job and the hours she worked but I was selfish and I wanted her company.

"Greg?" It had never actually made sense to me why she asked for me. Did she think some else was here? Or had she forgot whom she'd gone to bed with?

"I like your other name for me." She chuckled her fast brain catching up with my jokes even still half asleep.

"I'm sure you do." She turned over in my arms her lips found mine in a lazy kiss. Another thing I didn't understand; how on earth could she always find my lips? I returned the kiss, though despite my wonder. She sighed tiredly and rested her head on my arm as she let go of my lips.

"I'm tired."

"I know." I stroked her cheek with my thumb. "Go back to sleep." She opened her eyes and looked at me. "Unless you're asking for something to sleep on?" I grinned at her as she rolled her eyes at me.

"You should sleep, too. It's creepy that you're watching me."

"Am not."

"I know you are. You always do."

"I'm measuring you; trying to take in how long it will be before you beacon of meat is too huge for me to stay in the bed." She hit me playfully on the chest.

"House."

"Oh, back to House now?" I asked using my best pout and she gave in immediately kissing me softly.

"Greg." I grabbed her ass and forced her leg over my hip. "Hey!"

"Well all this talking got me in the mood." She grinned and gave my bottom lip a playful bite; even if she was tired she was game as well. She was always game and it was incredibly sexy. I wasn't fully excited but that didn't matter as I slipped inside her slowly and it didn't take more than a few thrust before I was. I loved the sex with her no matter how we did it; the shower, the bed, the couch or her office. It always felt like coming home even if I refused to accept it at this point. I came to accept it later.

She moaned, the slow pace always drove her insane. She was so impatient and used to being in control. She tried to wiggle a bit meeting my thrusts but I stopped completely and she opened her eyes that she'd closed when I slipped in. The colour was mesmerizing almost hypnotizing but it was her pout that stole my attention.

"We talked about this, Cuddles. Patience."

"Screw patience it's in the middle of the night." I laughed as I started to move again, letting go and giving her what she wanted. Hands all over, caressing, pressing, demanding, mouths meeting in frantic playful kisses and finally the rush of blood and a string of 'oh god' 'Greg' from her. I loved hearing her moan my name.

I stayed on top of her and inside knowing she loved the weight of me and didn't want to loose the intimacy already. Her eyes were still closed and I kissed her lips softly making her smile.

"You finally got the name right." She opened her eyes and they had that soft loving look in them I'd come to expect and even love. I kissed her again lingering as I traced her bottom lip with my tongue.

"Greg. Sleep." She was on the brink of whining telling me she was tired. I rolled off her and got up, walking to the bathroom. Coming back she was already sleeping and I smiled as I crawled in behind her and wrapped my arm around her. She was mine. Even if this wasn't official and this was just sex on paper I knew she was giving in completely. And it was just a matter of time before this was my bed as well as hers. Maybe it was time to tell Wilson, I mused as I drifted off.


End file.
